A lock and key are used as one way of limiting access to places (e.g. homes, places of business, storage, etc.) and other types of property (e.g., vehicles, etc.) to a person in possession of a key that can operate the lock. A problem arises when a person who would normally be authorized to enter or use the property protected by the lock does not have physical access to the appropriate key. For example, if a user locks themselves out of their home with the key inside, they cannot gain access to the home because they do not have access to the key. As another example, if a user loses a key to a safe, the user cannot access property that may be inside the safe. One way that users solve the problem is by calling a skilled locksmith that is able to open the lock without a key and/or is able to create a new key for the lock without using an existing key as a template. However, skilled locksmiths are expensive and may not be readily available when the user is in need. Another way that users solve the problem is by hiding a copy of an important key in a place that is not secure, such as under a doormat or in a fake rock placed somewhere accessible by the user. This presents a security risk as a person other than the user can use the hidden key to gain access to the lock.
Therefore, there is a need for mechanisms for duplicating keys that do not require the services of a skilled locksmith and are secure, among other things.